


Take Me To Church - Destiel

by irontallica666



Series: Music Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hozier, M/M, TAKE ME TO CHURCH, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel is forced to go out with Gabriel, he sees someone he didn't expect to ever see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church - Destiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelia/gifts).



> Based on [Take Me To Church(link)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYSVMgRr6pw) by Hozier.  
> Birthday gift to my amazing friend, Noelia, I really hope you had a great day and I love you so much <3

_If the heavens ever did speak_

_He’s the last true mouthpiece_

 

He recognizes the voice before he even sees him.

_Dean_

It is a late Saturday evening and Castiel stands in the middle of an audience. Gabriel and some friends told him he had to go with them because apparently these nights out were ‘hella awesome’. So far, Castiel was having a good time, he’s had some soda’s and talked to a few people. There were several bands playing in the background, some of them more popular than others.

And now, he’s standing there, right on the podium in front of Castiel, voice deep, singing the lyrics to a cover song.

_If the heavens ever did speak_

_He’s the last true mouthpiece_

_Every Sunday’s getting more bleak_

_A fresh poison each week_

Castiel has seen him before, once only, a few months ago. He remembers it well.

***

It was another Sunday, another day of going to church in the morning with his entire family. Usually, Castiel didn’t mind church, he wasn’t the most religious person but some things the pastor said really did make sense. Besides, he liked learning new things, and what place could you better be to learn about religion than a church?

His parents had accepted that Castiel wasn’t someone to just believe anything he heard, they were okay as long as he went to church with them.

This time though, he had been staying up late the night before, finishing a book and suddenly realizing he had only 3 more hours before he had to get up again. Groaning as he awoke by his alarm, he got out of bed and nearly tripped over the book that had fallen off his bad and now had a nasty dog ear. When he got downstairs and noticed no one had left him some coffee, he decided this day sucked.

As he finally got himself coffee, the entire family suddenly was downstairs, ready for church, and he was still in his pajamas. So, he burnt his mouth (took him enough to actually get the damned coffee, now he was going to drink it, hot or not), rushed upstairs, almost tripped on the stairs, quickly dressed himself, tried (and failed) to tame his hair a bit, almost tripped again downstairs and then found out his shoes for church were upstairs. He decided he had enough of this day already, and just slipped into his other shoes.

Arriving at the church, he immediately got strange looks from the others. Castiel ignored all of them and just walked to his regular seat. The first thing he noticed was that there was someone else sitting there. The second thing was that this someone else at the most green eyes he had _ever_ seen. Trying to not focus on the stranger too much, he just sat next to him.

“Hey,” the guy said. “You have-”

“Yes, _I know,_ ” Castiel replied, annoyed. “I have the wrong shoes, and my hair is a bloody mess, but let me tell you, I. don’t. care.”

The guy didn’t look even shocked at all. “Figured,” he said. “But your tie is tied backwards, here, let me fix it.”

As his tie got fixed, Castiel blushed. “I’m sorry, I- I didn’t want to be so rude I’ve just had a really bad day and I’m..”

“It’s okay, it’s fixed now. I’m Dean,” Dean said.

Before Castiel could reply, the pastor arrived and everyone went silent.

***

It wasn’t until the pastor told Dean to come up front when Castiel realized why Dean was even there.

“So,” the pastor said. “You want to tell us why you are here?”

Dean shook his head.

“He has sinned,” the pastor went on, and the entire church gasped. The entire church except Castiel. He didn’t really care whether Dean had sinned or not, it wasn’t like he had stayed clean of ‘sin’ so far. This church was one of the worst, in Castiel’s opinion. Everything except praying seemed to be a sin here. So, whatever Dean could have possibly done, it couldn’t be that bad.

“I’m gay,” Dean said.

_Wait, what?_ Castiel hadn’t been paying attention the last minute and suddenly..

“I’m gay, I fall for guys, and I am not willing to change that.”

The entire church gasped again. _Melodramatic fools,_ Castiel thought.

“You shall pray with us to heal yourself so you won’t have to sin again,” the pastor told him and folded his hands.

“Don’t you understand?” Dean replied. “I _can’t_ be cured, and even if I couldn’t, I don’t _want_ to be cured. This is who I am and I’m fine with that. The only reason I’m here is because _you_ told me to come, and now you tell me to just _pray the gay away_? Let me tell you: it’s not happening.” He sounded angry.

“In that case, you will be banned now. I am asking you to not come here again unless you want to be cured.” The pastor said. As Dean walked to the door, muttering in himself, the pastor shook his head, and then went on as if nothing had happened.

Castiel didn’t see Dean again after that.

***

Until now, that Dean is singing this song, looking at Castiel in the audience.

_‘We were born sick,’ you heard them say it_

Gods, he has a perfect voice. His eyes are as green as Castiel remembers and the only thing that’s changed is Dean’s hair, it’s grown a bit longer and is now all sweaty. He wants to run his hands through it, Castiel realizes.

After what happened in the church, he’d been thinking about what Dean had said. Castiel never had a girlfriend, but he did think girls were attractive. Yet, at the same time, boys had this thing that just took all of his attention. After sometime of searching and reading, Castiel had found out he was bisexual, and was completely okay with it.

_My church offers no absolutes_

_She tells me, ‘Worship in the bedroom’_

_The only heaven I’ll be sent to_

_Is when I’m alone with you_

As Dean sings, the only thing Castiel can do is stare back. The combination of the lyrics and Dean’s voice is just so amazing and overwhelming.

When the song ends, Dean and his band sing a few more songs, and then it’s over. He watches as Dean walks backstage, and then sighs and orders a beer. He isn’t sure Dean was even looking at him, there are a lot of other guys here, and some of them are really good looking.

Suddenly, someone taps on his shoulder.

_Dean_

“Heya there,” Dean says. “Haven’t seen you in a while! What’d you think?”

“Uh, I-” Castiel stammers. “I was forced to go out and ‘have a good time,’” he makes quotation marks with his fingers as he imitates Gabriel.

“I was referring to my band, but glad he forced you to go out.” Dean laughs. “And, now that I see you again, tell me your name before I get kicked out again.”

“Yeah, sure, I mean, I’m Castiel,” he says and mentally kicks himself for acting so stupid. “And your band is awesome, by the way. Really sounds amazing.”

They talk for the entire evening, and right before Castiel has to go home, they exchange numbers. As he walks home with Gabriel, he’s smiling uncontrollably. Gabriel doesn’t matter, thinking Castiel’s just had too many alcohol, as he has had so himself, and Castiel is glad to leave it at that.

***

_If the heavens ever did speak_

_He’s the last true mouthpiece_

It sounds amazing, as always. Yet, this time, it has this extra spark, that’s just needed for the thousand people standing in the audience. It’s 2 years later and Dean’s band has gotten more and more popular. Not to speak of Dean, who already has a lot of girls, and boys, idolizing him.

Castiel is now the manager of the band, and they’re doing great, being on tour at this moment. It’s amazing, standing backstage, enjoying their music, and seeing how all their work is returned in the enthusiastic playing and the cheering audience.

However great being a manager, specifically being manager of this band, is, Castiel’s favorite moments are at night, when Dean snuggles closer, and mumbles an “I love you” before falling asleep in Castiel’s arms. That’s when Castiel realizes how grateful he is for his boyfriend, who didn’t let the church take away his personality.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you liked it! If it sucked: I'm so sorry it's 4am and I'm sO DAMN TIRED BUT I CANT SLEEP.  
> Anyways, feel free to check the rest of my Ao3 for more fics ^^


End file.
